Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulse accumulators and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pulse accumulator network adapted for receiving pulses indicative of the velocity of the fluid flowing through monitored flowlines and for accumulating such received pulses, the accumulated pulses being sampled on a periodic basis.